Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a separate storage chamber in addition to main storage chambers to improve user convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores food in a frozen state or in a refrigerated state by maintaining a storage chamber at a designated temperature using a refrigerating cycle consisting of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. The refrigerator generally includes a freezing chamber storing food and drinks in a frozen state and a refrigerating chamber storing food and drinks at a low temperature.
Refrigerators are divided according to positions of freezing and refrigerating chambers. For example, refrigerators may be divided into a top mount type in which a freezing chamber is disposed above a refrigerating chamber, a bottom freezer type in which a freezing chamber is disposed below a refrigerating chamber, and a side by side type in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are divided side by side by a diaphragm.
A freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber of a refrigerator are provided within a cabinet forming the external appearance of the refrigerator and are selectively opened and closed by a freezing chamber door and a refrigerating chamber door. The freezing chamber door and the refrigerating chamber door are rotatably attached to the freezing and refrigerating chambers having opened front surfaces, and gaskets for sealing of the insides of the storage chambers are provided on the respective doors.
Recently, a refrigerator, which copes with various consumer requirements and prevents cool air loss caused by frequent opening and closing of doors, has been proposed. For example, a refrigerator, in which a separate storage space (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘subsidiary storage chamber’ for convenience) in addition to main storage chambers is provided and a user may access the subsidiary storage chamber without opening of doors of the refrigerator, has been proposed.